Raining Diamonds
by MantoothGirl
Summary: Sofia is now 18 and home from finishing school. But when she discovers she now has to Marry for her kingdom. Will it be with the one she loves, someone she's loved for some time.
1. Returning Home

Cedric never realized how much life Sofia brought to the castle, and by extension, his little corner tower. It had been five years since Princess Sofia and Princess Amber went away to finishing school. Cedric had not thought much of it when the thirteen and fourteen year olds packed their things and took a flying chariot off into the distance. However, now he replayed that scene on an almost daily basis. Had he really thought about Sofia, that annoying, troublesome... charming... delightful...

"Enough!" He told himself.

Maybe he just needed to get out of this stuffy workshop. He had been working all week on a potion that would make the drinker do anything he asked. His latest cunning plan to get a hold of Sofia's amulet. Sure he had tried many different ways to become King in five years but he was always thwarted. Who knew an avalanche in the throne room, a plague of crickets in the King and Queen's bedchamber and chocolate milk rain in the library would not make King Roland relinquish his crown. Oh well, tonight Sofia would return and the potion was almost perfect, only one ingredient remained, a single hair from the intendeds head weaved with his own.

Cedric slammed the potion book shut and pocketed the vial.

"The kingdom will be mine. Tonight starts a new chapter in my life Wormy."

He looked over at the stuffed crow on his mantel and let out a sigh. He really was getting lonely and since the death of his parents the portrait on the wall was eerily silent and how long had it been since he celebrated his 30th Birthday? With nothing but a simple cake taken from the kitchen and a short congratulations from the King, Queen, and newly Knighted Prince James.

A loud rap on the door woke Cedric from his daydreaming.

"Yes what is it?" He snapped towards the door.

Baileywick stepped into the room. "The King requests your presence in the thrown room."

Then turned around and walked off. Cedric made a rude gesture then mouthed the request to himself.

"Honestly no respect, and for Cedric the Sensational!" He smiled to himself at the little title given to him by Sofia so long ago. Even though she was now 18 she must still be the little aggravating child she always was.

"Well it will not do me any good keeping _his royal highness_ waiting." King Roland had become exceptionally brash with him without the buffer of Sofia's kind words. There he did it again, what is it will his brain today! It must be the excitement of seeing the amulet of Avalor again, yes that has to be it! Cedric assured himself more as he took the stairs to the thrown room.

There was the King in his high backed chair looking regal, as always, though a bit worn from the years. To his left Prince James, now a strapping man himself, which just last year was Knighted and back at the castle for his sisters return and celebration banquet tonight. To the Kings right Queen Miranda, lovely, with her hand on the Kings arm... oh to have a Queen...

"Shut up you old fool." Cedric whispered to himself. Then stepped around the corner timidly.

"You summoned me your majesty?"

"Yes Cedric, I would like you to conger roses from the sky when the girls step down from the carriages, just like when the Queen and Sofia first came to the castle. Please do not make it rain this time!" King Roland said.

"Oh Rolly, that's so sweet you remembered!" Queen Miranda commented, then they shared a kiss. Cedric looked away bashfully.

"Of course your majesty, it would be my pleasure." He bowed and headed for the front doors. Once he finally had that amulet he would be the one ordering everyone around, dropping roses for himself! Wait, that was lame, he would make it rain diamonds and fire! Maybe not fire.

As Cedric raised his hands to practice the rain of roses spell he saw a small dark shape coming toward the castle, no ten small dots.

"Are those flying chariots?" He said.

"Oh look they're here!" prince James said behind Cedric, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Dad! The chariots are here!" James yelled back toward the castle. Cedric rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his back while he stepped to the side as the King and Queen walked out onto the inner Bailey. Behind them all the servants filed out and lined up to unload what seemed like an extensive load of luggage. Why else would they need ten carriages for two girls? Cedric's thoughts were confirmed when he heard the collective sighs of the maids and what seemed like large packages tied to the roofs of each carriage.

After what seemed like an eternity the horses landed huffing from exertion on the roadway and clopped noisily to stop at the base of the castle steps. Cedric held his breath as a footman stepped down and opened the chariot door.

"Daddy, Mommy, Brother!" Came the high pitched sing-song voice of Amber. Cedric rolled his eyes again as he raised his wand. Then he stopped cold as Sofia peeked around the door beaming. Beautiful could not even begin to describe the vision gracefully climbing from the chariot, and her eyes were on him.

"Ahem Cedric! The roses!" Exclaimed King Roland. Cedric shook his head.

"Of course your majesty. Ra-he di-flora! A shower of white rose petals fell from the sky but with something else... something shining with the petals...

"Diamonds!" Amber exclaimed! "Oh it is perfect Daddy!"

"It really is, thank you so much Cedric." Sofia walked over to them and touched him on the arm. Cedric's cheeks flamed red.

"You are very welcome your highness."

"Please Cedric, just Sofia is fine, you are my friend still." She smiled. Cedric bowed to her, afraid if he said anything he would burst with stupidity.

"Oh Sofia, you are too kind as always. It's still Princess Amber or your highness to me. Now we must get unpacked! Oh Daddy, Mommy, you wouldn't believe the gorgeous gowns I discovered over seas! It took us absolutely forever to fly here and we only have six hours to prepare for the banquet. I do not know how I will be ready by then! Suzette, put that hat box down immediately, I absolutely need the green parcel in carriage four or five right this moment!"

"Yes ma'am." Suzette said as Amber rushed off giving more orders.

"Well some Princesses never change." James said as he laughed and headed inside.

"Oh Mom, Dad, how I have missed you! Sofia said as she hugged them both.

"Oh how you have grown!" Queen Miranda gushed over her.

"A true vision." King Roland said. "Cedric, help Sofia with her bags, I'm sure she has a chariot or two full and Amber has everyone else busy."

"Actually Dad I only have two suitcases, I had most of my dresses just altered." Sofia said with a slight blush.

"Good, then this won't take long." Cedric said as he walked toward the chariot.

"Mr. Cedric thank you again for carrying my bags for me." Sofia said as Cedric dropped her suitcases off in her newly cleaned and dusted room.

"Well it is not like you had much Princess." Cedric shrugged.

"Please, call me Sofia Cedric." She said.

"Umm Cedric, while I was away... ... ... oh nevermind, I have a banquet to get ready for. Thank you again." Cedric frowned a little.

"Okay Prin... I mean... Sofia." She smiled as Qhe walked out and shut the door.

Cedric paused outside her door. What was she about to tell him? Still his friend? Could it be she had not forgotten him while she was away. Could it be...

"Cedric!" Cedric jumped at the sound of his name.

"My Cedric what has gotten into you? Anyway my mom needs your help in the dance hall, something about a broken chandelier." James said.

"Oh and by the way the diamonds were a good touch, see you at the banquet tonight. I need to look over the list of eligible Princes coming tonight. Hopefully they brought their sisters!" James lifted a hand as he walked away laughing to himself.

Yes, the diamonds were a nice touch Cedric thought. He did not even mean to have diamonds fall. Though the way they fell in her hair... Eligible Princes!

"Wait, Prince James!" Cedric yelled as he ran after him.


	2. Changes

"What to wear?" Sofia asked herself as she unpacked her bags.

She smiled as she thought about her warm welcome back. Had it really been five whole years since she left this room? She had felt like such a little girl back then, but now she was 18, a woman in her own right.

"Ahh, the purple one!" She laughed, picking up a favorite dress lined with tiny whilte pearls.

"Though it could use a bit of fanci-ing up." Sofia walked over to a sewing box she left under her bed.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as a diamond fell from her hair.

"These are perfect!" She said as she shook her head and another dozen fell onto the floor.

Sofia began to sew the diamonds into her dress. Cedric was so sweet to do a flower raining spell for her and Amber's return. Just like when she first came to the castle. Cedric was so coarse and closed off when she first moved here as a nervous eight year old. Over the years he really opened up to her. No one else seemed to appreciate his talents but she knew he was capable of great things. He proved her right many times when he had the confidence to do so.

She found she had thought about him a lot while she was away. Especially when she had a hard time learning spells. Cedric had always been such a big help to her and she was very fond of him... but she didn't understand these feelings she was having now. With every diamond she sewed into her dress she felt she was adding a piece of him onto her. Sofia was always a girl who knew who she was, and she had many friends. Many young Princes who had showed her plenty of attention... but none of them needed her... but she was being silly. She just got back home and she still needed to get ready for tonight.

"Sofia!" A familiar small voice called out to her.

"Clover!" Sofia yelled.

"Oh I've missed you Princess!" Clover jumped into her lap for a big hug.

"Papa?" Came a small voice from a hole in the wall.

"Ah, Sofia meet Jasper, Alice, Cooper and Little Sofia." Clover said as four little bunnies hopped into the room.

"Oh Clover! Are these your children?" Sofia asked.

Clover smiled. "They sure are! A lot has changed while you've been gone! Hey want some help with that dress? Little Sofia here is a whiz with thread!" Clover offered. Sofia smiled, knowing indeed a lot had changed.


	3. Flashy Introduction

"Cedric, please attempt to do this right!" Baileywick fussed as Cedric was levitating a large stretch of fabric into place.

"Yyyes of course." Cedric stuttered as he bumped the decoration into a chandelier and three wreathes of red roses. Baileywick sighed and went to attend to the maid carrying a large glass bowl of pudding.

Finally Cedric was done with the dance hall. It was only thirty minutes to the banquet but he was in a terrible mood. Prince James let slip the whole point of this ridiculous welcome home banquet was to find matches for the Princesses. They cannot even enjoy one night home before they are tossed into marriage! It was unfair and outlandish! If he was King! If he was King... he would be worthy of Sofia... Instead he is just an old Sorcerer, too self-conscious to complete the simplest of tasks.

Cedric walked out of the dance hall, head down, deciding to spend the rest of this horrible night locked in his tower.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia's soft voice broke through his sour mood.

"Oh Sofia, I..." Cedric's mouth fell open. Sofia was standing in the hall, hands clasped in front of her, wearing a ball gown of the lightest purple silk. Around the bodice was... diamonds, but the way the sparkled unnaturally, they were from his spell this morning he just knew it.

"Sofia your dress... you look..."

"Oh Mr. Cedric I'm sorry! I didn't even ask. You see I found them in my hair and I sewed them onto my dress. I am so sorry!" She touched her dress apologetically.

"No Sofia, they have not done you justice. You look absolutely beautiful tonight." Cedric said not able to take his eyes off her.

"Thank you, Cedric." Sofia said with a smile.

"May I ask you a favor please?" Sofia asked.

"Anything." Cedric responded.

"Will you please escort me to the banquet? I find I am very nervous now." Sofia's gaze fell to the ground. Cedric stepped closer to her, extending his arm.

"It would be my pleasure." He answered.

Arm in arm they walked in silence towards the dance hall.

"Cedric, could I ask you for one more favor?" Sofia asked. Cedric nodded his agreement.

"Will you... will you be my first dance? It is just I have been gone so long... and I do not know who is all going to be here..."

Cedric turned his head to look at her though she kept her face forward, a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Sofia I..." He sighed and stopped walking. They were right outside the double doors leading to the dance hall.

"Oh Sofia there you are!" Amber yelled from down the hall. Wearing a very ornate gold dress. Dwarfing Sofia only in size but not beauty.

"Do we not make quite the pair Sister! I am so glad I caught you! We simply must enter the ball together! Oh Cedric you are dismissed. Oh but will you announce our arrival? With a big flash of sequins and more diamonds! Oh Sofia I am so excited! Did you see the guest list? Princes from all Kingdoms are here, just for us! It's practically a sausage fest!" Amber stepped between Sofia and Cedric and laced her arm where his had just been.

"Okay now Cedric!" Amber said with a final flourish.

Cedric's jaw tightened while he opened the doors.

"Now introducing their highnesses, Princess Sofia of Enchancia and Princess Amber of Enchancia!" BOOM! A blast of golden and purple sparks flew from his wand.

Amber was too busy waving, ooing and awwing, pulling Sofia down the large stair case to notice a few steps and some ribbons on the railing singed under his spell. Sofia looked back at him and smiled apologetically.


	4. Expectations

Amber pulled Sofia along by the arm blowing kisses and winking at each young Prince she passed. Sofia gently waving, noting with satisfaction Cedric was following them down the steps.

"Oh Good Evening Prince Hugo, Prince Khalid, and Emperor Jin, I am so sorry to hear about your Father! If you need anything in your time of need... anything. Just call on me." Amber suggested in an almost seductive way Sofia thought.

"Ah girls just who I wanted to see you greeting." King Roland said as all the Princes bowed to him.  
"I hope you girls will take this opportunity to... to strengthen our Kingdom... yes, with stronger... bonds!"

"Oh Daddy, believe me, we know how to _bond_!" Amber giggled.

The King exchanged some more greetings with the young royalty before excusing himself to dance with Queen Miranda.

"Amber, what did Dad mean stronger bonds?" Sofia whispered. Though she had a feeling she knew the answer.

"Oh Sofia, sweety, marriage! We are women now and it is time to do our part for the Kingdom! The sooner the better too! Would I not just make an excellent Empress of Wei-Ling!" Amber squealed as she glided closer to the men.

"Of course, marriage." Sofia said as she stood looking at all the dancing couples in front of her. Prince Khalid walked toward her, a smirk on his face.

"May I have this dance Princess Sofia?"

"Well I was hoping..." She looked around for Cedric but only saw the swish of a purple robe dissapearing behind the crowd.

"... yes thank you Prince Khalid, that would be..." But he was already leading her to the dance floor.


	5. Fleeing From the Dance

After overhearing Amber telling Sofia to get married quickly Cedric could not stand around and watch every Prince flirt with the poor young girl. After leaving Sofia behind, slipping away from the King and ducking behind a buffet table. He almost made it out of the hall through a servants entrance before.

"Cedric, good, the King has requested the lights be dimmed." Baileywick stated a he filed through the maids filling goblets and replacing empty hors dourves trays. "Mood lighting as they say." Cedric scoffed.

"Lumo reducto." He turned to leave again but his eye was caught by a pale purple dress gliding through the throngs of other dancers led by yet another young Prince. Honestly how many Princes were invited tonight? Some strange feeling bubbled up in Cedric's chest.

When did this happen? What changed in him to see this little girl who bothered and vexed him so much only five years ago that now he grew jealous when seeing her dance with someone else? He hated dancing, never having really done it before though. Who was he anyway to catch her eye? A second rate sorcerer, Ha! Cedric the Sensational indeed! The only thing sensational about him was how profoundly he could screw up!

No, the only way to get what he wanted was to take it. He would be King, but there was only one way to do it and it had to be tonight.


	6. The Engagement

Sofia had already danced with six Princes, two Dukes, Emperor Jin and a very old but sweet Blacksmith. With what seemed like another twenty Princes in line for a dance she never thought she would escape.

Then a load voice rang out

"Excuse me! Everyone, thank you so much for attending tonights banquet in honor of the return of my sisters! Applause and cheering from the room. Sofia tiptoed to see it was her brother James speaking. "Tonight I have a big announcement myself! As most of you know I was just knighted some months ago and I do not wish to follow my father to the throne."

King Roland nodded his head in knowledge and understanding.

James continued "However, I do have a very good reason to be here tonight. If I may?" Sofia watched as her brother produced a small box and lowered down to one knee. A collective gasp ran through the room.

"We will have to travel a lot with my responsibilities however, since the day I met you, pouring you tea, you have been a true jewel to me. Ruby will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Ruby's hands flew to her mouth.

"OF COURSE!" She yelled, tackling James to the floor. A renewed round of applause and cheering! Sofia joined clapping with enthusiasm then looked around.

Amber was standing close to some Prince Whats-his-face from some Far-away-istan close to the servants door to the kitchen. If only she could duck around her... under a tray... and yes through the door. Sofia sighed with relief. She was so happy for James and Ruby! A dance couldn't really be the way to find a husband? She always loved the story of how her mother and the King fell in love. It was so simple and beautiful and over shoes! She giggled to herself.

The kitchen was full of servants running around yelling orders, questions and comments about the large appetite of the guests. Sofia moving close to the wall tried to stay out of their way, surprisingly they were all too busy to notice a Princess with full purple skirt sneaking away from the dance out into the quiet hall.

Sofia took a deep breath, why was she leaving anyway? Was that not where she belonged? Where her mother and father arranged for her to be? She had to clear her head.

"Ah the observatory!" That is where she would go, and no one would think to look for her there.

Walking through the quiet castle, the sounds of music, laughing and stomping feet falling farther and farther away she began to realize just how much she had missed being home. She was in no rush to marry and leave again. Who would run the castle when James was married and busy being a champion?

Before she knew it her feet had led her right to the observatory.

"Hello Princess Sofia! Welcome back!" Came the gruff voice of her troll friend Gnarley.

"Oh hello Gnarley, enjoying the stars tonight? Goodness I had not realized it was so late!" Sofia answered looking up at the dark sky.

Gnarley giggled. "And from the sight of your hair it's been some night!"

Sofia blushed, running a hand through her hair. Ducking under the trays and slipping through the kitchen must have disheveled her appearance some.

"Well anyway Princess I was just leaving, goodnight." Gnarley said as he left the observatory. Sofia laid on the floor watching the stars flickering above her, like the diamonds attached to her dress. She fingered the diamonds thinking about how Cedric had been looking at her when she stepped off the chariot. She really would have liked to dance with her old friend but he disappeared after her as Amber greeted the Princes. He was always so aloof, maybe that is what she loved about him... love?

"Miss Sofia?" Sofia jumped a little at the disturbance.

"I'm sorry Princess, I was only wondering if I may join you?" It was Prince Khalid.

"Oh of course Khalid, I was only admiring the stars." Sofia sat up and arranged her dress around her.

"And I was only admiring you, Sofia." Khalid said as he sat beside her. "I noticed you slipping away and followed you here." Sofia blushed.

"I only needed to catch my breath, I am sorry." She explained

"Yes and after the big announcement from James! Congratulations to the happy couple. You know there could be another happy couple tonight..." Khalid said bending closer to Sofia.\

~~To Be Continued~~

Oh the fluffiness is real. It gets worse too! :)

Prince Khalid is getting a bit fresh too! Looks like Cedric isn't the only one with eyes for Sofia!


	7. Interruptions

"PRINCE KHALID!" A voice boomed in the quiet observatory, it was Cedric.

"Your sister is looking for you, it seems she was hoping for the engagement tonight and demands to go home." Cedric said with a sour expression. Khalid frowned at the disruption. With a loud and aggravated sigh he got up.

"I must take my leave then Princess Sofia." Khalid said and kissed her hand. He left shooting a death glare at Cedric.

Sofia sat in silence while Khalid's foot steps died away, watching Cedric shifting from one foot to the other.

"Mr. Cedric, would you like to join me star gazing?" Sofia asked laying back down. Cedric studied her for a moment.

"Yes I suppose." He said lying down too.

"Khalid's sister did not really need him did she?" Sofia questioned, Cedric froze. "You were there the whole time weren't you?" she asked.

Cedric gulped. "It's not all untrue, I did see her exit the ball room in tears moments after Khalid followed you up the stairs." Sofia stifled a giggle then burst out laughing. Cedric backed away from her in surprise. "That is funny?"

"Oh Cedric, you clever man, I could not think of a way to get rid of him then you saved me! Thank you so much!" Sofia laughed again and Cedric cracked a smile.

"It was improper that is all, for him to be alone up here with you." Cedric explained haughtily.

"But now, you and I alone is proper?" Cedric's cheeks flamed red… this was happening a lot today…

"I am 15 years your senior Sophia." Cedric retorted dryly.

"…yes… that is true." Sofia agreed quietly.

Hooray another chapter! I apologize for the long wait! I've had a baby since beginning and things are finally calming down around my house!


	8. Some Time Alone

Cedric lay next to Sofia on the floor of the observatory. 15 years her senior, the phrase hung in his head like a lead cannonball. He had to remember that. No matter how fond he had grown of her… so he just lay there awkward silence.

"Cedric?" Sofia quietly asked.

"Yes Sofia." He answered

Sofia sat up looking down at him. "I was just thinking about my parents. You know my mom and the King." Cedric sat up too, propped up on an elbow and gave a nod. "Well my mom was nothing more than a cobbler living in the village!" Sofia growing more confident. "And me… and the King gave me this amazing amulet!" The amulet, Cedric thought, had he really almost forgotten why he had followed her, because of course that was why! Not because of that slippery Khalid!

That is when he noticed the single hair resting on Sofia's shoulder.

"Sofia, you have a hair." Cedric reached over and plucked the hair from her dress. The final ingredient for his potion. This was it! His dreams of being King were right in his fingertips! Then he glanced at the amulet slowly rising and falling on her chest, then up to her big blue eyes.

He could never force her to do anything. He could never take away anything from her. Every time he tried, he failed. There was no denying it any more, he would never be King… but with a smile he realized he could live with that. Because of this girl… this woman in front of him called him friend, this life was not so bad.

"It's just you look so beautiful, it had to go." Cedric said as he tossed the hair over his shoulder.

"Cedric you are so kind to me." Sofia said.

"No Sofia, I'm not, I'm really really not. I don't deserve to be called your friend. I'm just a pathetic sorcerer." Cedric said standing up to go.

"Cedric wait!" Sofia jumped up too. "I've known you for ten years. I have believed in you since day one! You are the most amazing sorcerer I know! Since I have been gone… I realized, I do not ever want to be apart from you again." Sofia looked down at his shoes.

"What are you saying Sofia?" Cedric asked.

"I am saying, I am not interested in any of those Princes, Kings, or Dukes downstairs. Cedric… I…" Sofia trailed off. Cedric's heart leapt in his chest. She could not mean, but surely. He lifted up her chin to look in her eyes. They were the same eyes of the eight year old girl, but so different. There was something deep in them he had never noticed before.

"Cedric, I love you." Sofia whispered.

Every fiber in his brain tried to reason her words away, but all his heart could do was mambo in his chest, yelling take that you stupid Princes!

"Sofia… we…" His rebuttle died on his lips as her eyes closed in defeat, sadness evident all over her face. Cedric mentally kicked himself for hurting her feelings. He was being typical stupid Cedric. He should know what to do but the only thing in his head was a scream, KISS HER! He looked at her face, eyes still shut, chin resting on his hand and bent down toward her. This should feel wrong right? This cannot be. A young Princess able to marry any royal man she wanted and this half baked middle aged sorcerer…

"Oh Sofia, I do not even know how long I have loved you." Then their lips met, it was like all the stars overhead were cheering for them.

But wait… it was actual applause. They both jerked their heads to the doorway where James stood. "What don't let me stop you." James chuckled. "Mom and Dad are about to call the royal guard to search for you! The guests have gone and they would like to talk to us before bed. Come on."

Sofia put her arm in Cedric's.

"Together?" She said.

"Together." He answered, clasping her hand.


	9. An End or a Beginning

Walking toward the throne room Sofia could hear her sister fussing. "But Daddy how can I choose just one Prince! I danced with so many charming Princes I simply cannot choose in one night!"

"Now Amber, I really want to see you settled down and secure before…" King Roland was saying. James opened the throne room door wider.

"I found her, she was star gazing in the observatory, Cedric was *ahem* watching out for her."

"Oh good, thank you Cedric. Sofia did you enjoy the banquet tonight, though we missed you at dinner. Prince Khalid seemed especially cross." The King smiled at her. "So have you decided on a Prince to marry?"

"Well Dad I would actually like to talk to you about that." Sofia looked up at her dad and mom sitting on their thrones, then at her brother happily engaged and sister silently arguing with herself on which Prince to choose. Finally to Cedric standing alone close to the doors. "Dad, I have not chosen a Prince…"

"No wait Sofia." Cedric interrupted as he came to stand beside her. "Your majesty. I love Sofia. I know I do not always do the right thing. But know I have always and will always do the right thing by her."

Everyone froze, surprised by Cedric's confession.

"Cedric, do you know what you're saying?" King Roland questioned.

"Dad, I love him back and no Prince could bring me joy like he does." Sofia answered.

"Sofia, are you sure about this?" Amber asked.

"Yes Amber. Dad, Mom, I am sure. After all mom was a cobbler when she married a King." Sofia said.

"I know I am not royalty your Majesty. I cannot give her a kingdom, but I will do everything in my power, which is quite a lot, to give her a happy life." Cedric promised.

King Roland pondered for a moment, then looked at his Queen and three grown children in front of him. "I am sorry… none of you understand. With James leaving the kingdom to continue his Knighthood and Amber moving to the Kingdom of her respected husband… that leaves Sofia. You see…" King Roland continued. "I was so insistent on the girls settling down because… I am dying."

"Oh Daddy!" Both girls gasped. James looked down feeling he knew for a while.

King Roland held up his hand. "Cedric, do you truly love my daughter?"

"Yes sir I do." Cedric straightened up.

"Then Cedric you realize that will make you King when I pass." King Roland finished.

"Who me?" Cedric stumbled back.

"Cedric?" Sofia held his arm. Cedric laughed to himself, it figures when he finally gave up taking the crown. When he realized he had feelings for Sofia and confessed them to the entire Royal family. He Cedric, when he married Sofia would be King, legitimately! The potion vial weighted heavy in his pocket. He felt like all this time on evil schemes was wasted. He looked over Sofia, the one who's always seen the best in him and always called it out. Remembering how lonely and dreary life without her the past five years were. He could not imagine how terrible the rest of his life would be if he messed this up.

"Yes your highness, I will not let you down, with a Queen as fantastic as your daughter by my side, my shining diamond, this Kingdom will prosper." For once Cedric told the whole truth confident in his words.

Well there it is! My one shot. Short and sweet!

I really do hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
